Various steam-generating systems which utilize waste heat generated by internal combustion engines are known. Typically, such systems utilize the hot combustion exhaust emitted from the cylinder of an engine to heat a reservoir of liquid water in order to generate steam. The generated steam is distributed to a steam turbine or other apparatus that converts the steam to power, thus supplementing the output of the engine.
There is a need for a steam-generating drive system which generates high-pressure steam from exhaust gases emitted by an internal combustion engine.